Aku tau, kau selalu ada untuku
by Antoex's Namikaze
Summary: maaf, jika aku harus ada di kegelapan terlebih dahulu untuk melihat cahayamu


Author : Antoex's Namikaze

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NarHiIna

Genre : Romance & Tragedy

-={ Aku Tau, Kau Selalu Disini Untukku }=-

"Sampai kapan Naruto?" Sakura menahan suaranya seakan akan ingin berbicara sangat lembut kepadaku.

"sampai kapan kau tenggelam dalam semua ini?" Lagi lagi Sakura berbicara dengan suara seperti itu,

"Hinata, Bisakah kamu menunjukan pintu keluar ke mereka?" Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar perkataanku itu. Aku bukan tak suka kepada mereka, hanya saja aku bosan mendengar ocehan mereka setiap kali mereka datang.

Tangan mungil itu melingkar secara perlahan di leherku, Kehangatan yang selalu menjagaku dalam dinginnya dunia ini mulai menjamah seluruh tubuhku, dan cahaya itu selalu mampu menjagaku dalam kegelapan ini, kegelapan yang tak pernah ingin di rasakan oleh siapapun di dunia ini.

"kau tak boleh begitu Naruto,, bagaimanapun mereka berdua sahabat kita kan" iya Hinata benar, mereka berdua adalah sahabatku. Bahkan mereka sudah seperti saudara bagiku,

Perkataan Hinata tadi membuatku memutar semua kejadian indah yang selalu ku lalui bersama mereka, kejadian yang masih tersimpan dalam kotak hitam di otakku ini.

**Flash Back**

"Narutooooo,, awas kau bodoh, akan ku hancurkan tubuhmu itu" huaaaaaa, suara dari Sakura bagaikan lonceng kematian yang di bunyikan sang malaikat maut kepadaku.

Bahkan aku mengharapkan ketika aku mati nanti, malaikat maut tidak meminta Sakura untuk mencabut nyawaku.

"Sudahlah Sakura, jangan terlalu keras kepadanya" Hinata mencoba melerai kami setelah aku bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Dan bingo, aku selalu berhasil di selamatkan oleh sahabatku yang satu ini. Aku bingung dengan Sakura, kenapa dia selalu ingin membunuhku ketika aku menyinggung tentang perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Bahkan semua mahasiswa di sini tau bagaimana perasaanya itu, dasar wanita, mereka semua aneh.

"hai Hinata, kamu jangan selalu membela si bodoh itu. Dia memang perlu di beri pelajaran" aku menelan ludahku mendengar perkataan sakura yang di beri tekanan pada pengucapan kata pelajaran.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan dari Sakura.

Seperti inilah kebiasaan kami semua, becanda, bertengkar, bahkan di selingi dengan dansa indah antara aku dan Sasuke yang di akhiri dengan lebam di wajah kami berdua. Bahkan terkadang luka itu bukan berasal dari kami berdua, tapi berasal dari tangan indah Sakura yang berhasil mendarat di wajah kami setelah bosan melihat dansa kami berdua.

Hahahahahaaaa,, dan di sini kami sekarang, di sebuah ruang kesehatan di kampus kami, aku dan Sasuke sedang di rawat oleh Sakura dan Hinata setelah melakukan tarian indah kami seperti biasa.

Perlahan Hinata membalut luka yang ada di tubuhku, terlihat raut kekhawatiran tergores di wajahnya. Aku tau Hinata sangat perhatian kepadaku, karna itulah dia sahabatku yang paling aku sayangi.

"drrrttt,, drrrtt,, drrtt" getaran ponselku memecah keheningan yang tercipta antara kami semua.

"halo, ada apa Shion?" tiba-tiba raut wajah Sasuke dan Sakura berubah mendengar aku menyebutkan nama gadis itu.

Aku heran entah kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura sangat menentang hubunganku dengan Shion, mereka selalu marah dan selalu memukulku ketika aku menyebut nama Shion ketika kami berkumpul.

Dan hanya Hinata lah yang tidak keberatan dengan hubunganku dengan Shion, dialah yang selalu setia mendengar keluh kesahku tentang hubunganku dengan Shion, dan dialah yang selalu memberikan solusi ketika aku ada masalah.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu ya" aku pamit kemereka semua dan di iringi senyum manis dari Hinata dan tatapan menyeramkan dari Sakura.

"laki laki bodoh" hanya itu yang di ucapkan Sasuke, entah apa artinya tapi memang dia selalu mengucapkan itu kepadaku.

**Flash Back Of**

"baiklah kami akan berkunjung seminggu lagi Naruto, oh ya Hinata jaga si bodoh ini baik baik ya. Ku percayakan dia padamu" kata-kata dari Sasuke membangunkanku dari lamunanku, membangunkanku dari ingatanku tentang kesalahanku di masa lalu, kesalahanku yang tak menyadari betapa besar cinta Hinata kepadaku.

"kraaaak" suara dari pintu yang tertutup mengiringi hilangnya suara langkah Sasuke dan Sakura di rumahku ini.

"maafkan aku Hinata" aku sudah tak bisa lagi menahan butiran air mata yang sudah siap meloncat dengan indahnya dari mataku ini. Aku tak tau ini keberapa ribu kali aku mengucapkan ini, tapi aku tak akan bosan mengucapkan itu jika itu bisa mengobati rasa sakit yang di alami Hinata karna terlalu lama menungguku.

"maafkan aku, maafkan aku jika sangat terlambat menyadari ini. Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu bodoh untuk merasakan betapa dalam cinta yang kau berikan kepadaku, maafkan aku jika aku harus benar benar berada dalam kegelapan untuk melihat betapa terang cahaya yang kau berikan kepadaku"

**Flash Back**

Di sini aku sekarang di sebuah taman yang indah bersama Hinata, daun daun yang mulai berlomba untuk dapat menyentuh padang rumput yang ada di depan kami, bahkan anginpun ikut berlarian mengerjai daun yang sedang melompat dari dahanyya itu.

Yah di sini aku, aku dan Hinata beristirahat sejenak setelah aku menyeret Hinata mengikuti menonton konser salah satu band faporitku karna Shion tiba tiba membatalkan janji kami dengan alasan sedang pergi dengan ibunya.

Hinata hanya diam dan tersenyum melihatku mengoceh tentang sesuatu yang bahkan dia pun melihatnya. Hhahaaa ayolah, maksudku ini seperti kau menceritakan kejadian tabrakan pada temanmu yang sama sama melihat kejadian itu.

Ini konyol, yah bisa di bilang seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku begitu senang ketika Hinata tersenyum ketika mendengarkan semua ocehanku yang terkadang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Hahahaaaa tapi keceriaan kami menghilang setelah aku melihat seseorang sedang berciuman di bawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari kami. Aku tau siapa itu, bahkan aku lebih dari sekedar tau siapa orang itu.

Dia adalah Shion, kekasihku yang mati matian aku bela dari kedua sahabatku. Dan dia telah menghianatiku.

Hinata menggenggam erat tanganku, aku tau apa yang dia coba lakukan. Aku tau apa yang coba Hinata katakan. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan menarik tangan Hinata dari tempat itu, aku tak mau menyaksikan kejadian itu. Itu membuatku muak.

"Naruto aku takut" samar samar terdengar rintihan Hinata yang di iringi pelukannya semakin kencang pada pinggangku.

Aku tak peduli, aku bahkan pura pura tak mendengar rintihan dari Hinata. Motor sport yang ku tunggangi semakin melaju kencang menembus kebisingan kota dan,,

"Duaaaaaaaar,," itulah suara terakhir yangku dengar setelah aku melihat cahaya matahari untuk terakhir kalinya.

**flash Back Of**

Perlahan tangan mungil Hinata menghapus air mata yang dari tadi bermain di wajahku.

"aku tak peduli apapun tentang semua itu Naruto, bahkan aku tak merasa kau memiliki kesalahan kepadaku, itu karna" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan mulai mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Entah berapa lama kami bertahan dengan posisi ini, yang aku tau inilah cara kami menunjukan rasa yang tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Karna aku mencintaimu Naruto, Karna aku akan tetap mencintaimu" kata kata itu yang dia ucapkan sebelum kami menikmati dunia hayalan dalam sebuah pelukan, pelukan yang menjabarkan perasaan yang tak pernah sama sekali kami ucapkan dengan kata kata. Dan pelukan itu menuntunku untuk membuka kembali memory yang msih tersisa.

**Flash Back**

"dok, dia sudah siuman" iya itu suara yang pertama ku dengar, tapi apa ini? Kenapa semua ini begitu gelap? Kenapa? Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk,,

Aku pasti bermimpi, sekuat apapun aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, aku tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang kejadian yang membuatku ada di sini.

"tenanglah anak muda, kau kecelakaan beberapa minggu yang lalu dengan kekasihmu" aku terdiam sejenak, kekasih? Oh iya, waktu itu aku bersama Hinata.

"Dimana dia dok? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" hening tercipta beberapa saat hingga,,

"tenang saja Naruto, Hinata baik baik saja" terdengar suara bariton sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku.

Setidaknya itu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang belum keluar dari kepalaku.

"Naruto bangun, cepat minum obatmu" Suara itu, itu suara bidadari yang selalu menemaniku di tempat ini ketika Sasuke dan Sakura belum tiba di sini. Yah Hinata yang selalu menjagaku di sini, dan bahkan dia yang selalu menemaniku di sepanjang malam yang aku lalui mulai saat ini. Dan Hinata yang selalu menjadi cahaya pagiku di dalam kegelapan abadi ini.

Sasuke dan Sakura selalu menggantikan Hinata menemaniku, walaupun sejujurnya aku lebih suka Hinata yang menemaniku.

Pagi ini aku terbangun seperti biasanya, sampai terdengar suara lirih dari Hinata

"Naruto,, apakah aku boleh bertanya kepadamu?" suara Hinata tedengar begitu gelisah, aku tak tau apa yang ingin di tanyakan. Dan aku hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya kepadaku.

"hmm,, apa Naruto mencintaiku?" ehh apa itu? maksudku apa yang barusan dia katakan?

"sebenarnya aku mencintaimu dari dulu, dari pertama kali aku mengenalmu Naruto. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba menyembunyikannya atau membuang rasa itu, tapi entah kenapa rasa itu semakin kuat dan selalu membuatku tak bisa lari" sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Hinata langsung mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin dia katakan.

Aku taka tau harus berkata apa, bukanya aku bisu atau aku bodoh. Tapi dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, apa yang bisa kuberikan untuk Hinata?

"tapi aku hanya laki-laki Bu-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Hinata sudah menciumku. Ciuman yang menjawab semua andai yang ku berikan, ciuman yang menjawab semua jika yang ku gunakan

**Flash Back Of**

Aku mungkin bukanlah karang di lautan lepas

Aku mungkin bukanlah berlian di antara batu yang lain

Aku tau itu,

Bahkan aku lebih tau dari siapapun

Tapi aku adalah biola dalam permainan musik

Aku adalah kincir tua yang tak terjamah

Karna,,

Kamu adalah dawai yang akan membuat biola itu berbunyi indah

Kamu adalah angin yang akan memutar kincir ini sehingga berguna untuk orang lain

Karna kamu segalanya bagiku Hinata

perlahan tanganmu meraba setiap lekuk dalam tubuhku, setiap goresan dalam urat nadiku. Dan dengan perlahan pula ciuman itu kembali kau daratkan di bibirku.

"aku mencintaimu Naruto, sungguh sungguh mencintaimu" perlahan kau bisikan kata kata itu, kata yang membuatku selalu yakin, aku adalah laki laki paling beruntung di dunia ini.

Kata kata yang selalu membuat aku percaya bahwa kau adalah satu satunya yang terbaik untuku.

"oh ya naruto, coba kau buka matamu sekarang" Hinata mengangkat tubuhku untuk berdiri, dia berdiri di belakangku dan memelukku dari belakang. Pelukan yang begitu hangat, pelukan ini, pelukan inilah yang membuatku begitu mencintainya.

Perlahan aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, dan hal pertama yangku lihat adalah cahaya yang terang, iya itu cahaya matahari yang sangat terang.

Hinata hanya tersenyum di balik punggungku, aku memutar tubuhku, setidaknya aku ingin menatap wajah yang begitu lama aku rindukan. Wajah yang begitu lama aku ingin menatapnya,

Wajah yang begitu lama aku sia siakan.

"oh ya Naruto, sekarang kita mau kemana?" suara lembut dari gadis bermanik lavender di depanku ini menyadarkanku dari berbagai lamunanku tadi.

"hm,, sebenarnya aku ingin ketaman itu Hinata, taman di mana kita dulu membagi semua senyum dan canda tawa kita"

"baiklah, ayo kita kesana Naruto" Hinata langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku dan berlari membuka pintu rumah kami yang di sambut cahaya mentari yanag sangat cerah.

Hamparan rumput yang sedang menari-nari di goda oleh angin nakal, daun daun yang mulai meliukan tubuhnya yang diiringi kicauan merdu dari burung burung yang mengajarkan tentang kebebasan menyambut kedatangan kami di sini.

Di sini kami, di sebuah pohon tua yang membuktikan kehebatanya berdiri kokoh walau telah bertarung dengan waktu yang tak mungkin kalian ingin menghitungnya.

"eh Hinata, apa itu Sasuke dan Sakura? Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada mereka, karna mungkin sikapku tadi agak kelewatan" mataku menerawang ke sosok pemuda pemudi yang sedang duduk tidak jauh di depan kami.

"iya Naruto, itu memang mereka. Tapi apa kamu mau mengganggu mereka? Biarkan saja mereka berdua menikmati hari mereka seperti kita Naruto. Oh ya, aku mau mengajakmu ke tempat yang lebih indah daripada ini, apa kau mau?" Hinata menatap wajahku dengan senyum manis terparti di wajah indahnya, manik lavender itu seakan memantulkan cahaya mentari dan langsung memberikan kehangatan kedalam jantungku.

"baiklah Hinata, aku akan ikut denganmu" kau tersenyum mendengar jawabanku dan menarik tanganku berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"tenang saja Naruto, kita pasti akan kembali menemui mereka" lagi-lagi senyum indahmu terparti mengiringi perjalanan kita menuju tempat yang kau janjikan.

Aku tak peduli seberapa jauh tempat itu

Aku tak peduli seberapa lama kita ke tempat itu

Atau bahkan aku tak peduli waktu yang akan kita habiskan untuk menuju ke tempat itu

Aku tak takut,

Aku tak akan lelah, hahahaaa,, mungkin aku harus malu jika menggunakan kata lelah itu hanya untuk menemanimu.

Karna aku tau, kamu tak akan pernah lelah menungguku,

Karna aku tau kamu tak akan lelah mencintaiku,

Karna,

"AKU TAU, KAU SELALU DI SINI UNTUKU"

*Sasuke pov*

"sudahlah Sakura, hentikan tangisanmu itu" haah,, aku mencoba menenangkan sakura dari tangisanya, dia tak berhenti menangis setelah keluar dari rumah Naruto tadi.

Aku tau, tak akan ada mungkin sahabat yang tega melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. Tapi apa yang bisa kami perbuat? Karna hanya hinatalah yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

Walaupun itu terdengar aneh, tapi kami ikut masuk dalam semua ini, semua tentang Naruto dan Hinata

**Flash Back**

"apaaaaaaaaaa?" Sakura tiba tiba saja menangis dan berteriak sekencang kencangnya setelah menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya.

Haaah, sudah dua minggu setelah kecelakaan itu Naruto tak sadarkan diri. Dan sekarang aku dan Sakura sedang mendengarkan beberapa kemungkinan tentang Naruto.

Yah hanya aku dan Sakura, karna kedua orang tua Naruto telah meninggal sejak dia masih kecil.

Dulu memang dia di rawat oleh kakeknya, tapi kakeknya juga meninggal saat Naruto masih duduk di kelas tiga SMP. Jadi kami berdualah satu satunya keluarga yang Naruto miliki.

"Dok, dia telah siuman" terdengar suara dari kamar inap Naruto sehingga kami segera berlari menuju ruangan itu.

"tenanglah anak muda, kau kecelakaan beberapa minggu yang lalu dengan kekasihmu" sang dokter langsung mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang sedang tampak kebingungan, itu terlihat sekali dari gerak tubuhnya yang tak menentu seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana dia dok? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"tenang saja Naruto, Hinata baik baik saja" hah setidaknya aku yang harus memberikan kepastian kepada Naruto dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Dan sejak itu, Hinata selalu menemani Naruto hingga sekarang, hingga satu tahun setelah kecelakaan itu.

**Flash Back Of**

"tapi sampai kapan Sasuke?" sakura mengencangkan pelukannya pada lenganku, entahlah, aku juga tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura itu.

"sampai kapan Naruto akan berada di dunia hayalannya Sasuke? Sampai kapan kita akan merahasiakan bahwa Hinata yang bersamanya itu hanya hayalan bodohnya? Sampai kapan kita akan merahasiakan kematian Hinata kepadanya?" isak tangis Sakura sudah tumpah, semua perasaan yang dia pendam kini dia tumpahkan disini.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya dan mencoba menenangkannya, atau setidaknya mencoba memberikannya tempat ia bersandar dan menumpahkan semua kesedihannya itu.

"baiklah Sakura, sepertinya kita harus jujur kepada Naruto" aku dan Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah Naruto.

Mungkin ini akan pahit, tapi setidaknya Naruto mengetahuinya, setidaknya Naruto menyadari bahwa mimpi dan kenyataan itu berbeda, Setidaknya ini semua sebuah awal dari akhir yang berbeda.

*End Sasuke pov*

"eh Hinata, apa aku boleh tanya?" hinata hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku

"kenapa setelah kecelakaan itu, kau tak pernah berbicara kepada Sasuke dan Sakura walau mereka menegurmu" dia hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaanku.

"itu Rahasia" dia berlari setelah berhasil mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Yah aku memang tak tau tempat apa ini, tapi aku sangat senang sekali di sini.

Sekali lagi aku mengatakan alasannya.

Karna,

"AKU TAU, KAU SELALU ADA UNTUKKU''

-=[[ the End ]]=-

A/N : hahaaaaaa,, maaf, gak pernah Update. Maklum saya sibuk di duta, jadi ini hanya penghibur untuk kerinduanku untuk menulis. Yah untuk ff yang belum di update insyaallah jika ada waktu, saya akan update. Terima kasih sudah di baca ^_^


End file.
